Vampires, humans, kings, oh my!
by Blackangel280
Summary: Sakura, a 17 year old vampire just trying to get by in a world ruled by humans, lives in Yakima with her three friends, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. But the arrival of a mysterious vampire sets off territorial feuds, suspicion, and betrayal. SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto cast, they all rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

The humans are vile, twisted, prideful thing.

They take the earth and act as though it is theirs, as if they can claim land, then name it as if it was barren.

They waste natural resources, take away animals and bull doze over forests. What in the name of Gods are they thinking?

But this world is not there's, nowhere near it. Though the non-fiction tales of my kind have faded into ghost stories told to children, they are not, by any means, fake.

We, the stalkers of the night, take control of this world silently, working directly under the noses of the humans' feeble government.

The humans' made their...continents based solely off instinct. And they also named them recklessly.

North America is truly Naktora.

Europe is truly Makinta.

South America is Naktira.

Antarctica is Tingant.

Asia is truly Janpaktu.

Australia is truly Pantic.

They were named long before the humans even walked this earth. By a better race, a more powerful, brutal race.

My race.

The vampires.

_But_.

Though they are greedy and arrogant, the humans also have the sweetest blood, the best nourishment for any vampire's diet.

You see, though we are powerful and we are more intellectual, _we_ were conned by them; forced off our thrones.

Our ancestors had ruled the world fairly, if a little cruel here and there. Then these humans, sly and cunning, had appeared.

Their blood was too good to resist, it nourished us better then simply the animal blood did, it took only one human and one of us could be sustained for weeks.

But the humans, who were diminished down to 20 by the time they made the treaty, weren't willing food sources.

They came to the ancients and threatened them. If the vampires stepped down from the throne, relinquishing it to the humans, the humans wouldn't take their own lives.

The ancestors were naïve and just as greedy as the humans are now. I won't defend them wrongfully.

But they complied to the humans' wishes, allowing those _monkeys _to become the superior race. So we were forced to become agents of the shadows.

Now, some of the stories about my kind _are_ made up.

Sunlight? A good tan is nice once and a while.

Garlic? Great on pizza.

The Cross? I go to church every Sunday.

Wooden Stakes? Kid broke his pencil trying to stab me.

Though we can eat human food, we can't survive _solely _on it. The reason for this is simple. As a human would put it, we're dead.

We have most our internal organs and muscles same as any human, except for something that they _need_ and we live without.

A heart.

Without this, our organs begin to wither and die, our outward appearances become old and decrepit, we _fade_.

But the blood keeps us active, without blemishes, perfect in every physical way. We are strong, fast, intelligent, graceful. Everything a human lacks.

By God, we _are_ the superior race. We could reclaim our land, our home, our power once more. It would be simple. Too simple.

But, we vampires refuse to stoop so low as to break a pact that our ancestors made long ago. It wouldn't surprise me, though, if none of the humans even remembered this pact was even created.

But we know our place, punished for our ancestors' mistakes. We are living out the lives paved for us.

I myself live in Naktora, in a country the humans call the United States of America, a state called Washington, and a town called Yakima.

Most human towns have been claimed by small covens of vampires, the land is their's and they have the right to defend it.

This is the world I was born and left in.

This is my life.

And _oh_ how it sucks.

~*~

**Sooo? How was it? Tell me what you honestly think; review. Flames taken seriously and constructive critisism appreciated.**


End file.
